


A Piece of Cake

by RoseAmaranth



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Cute, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Mizler, Teasing, gender reveal party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: it's the big day! Will they be having a baby boy or a baby girl?
Relationships: The Miz/Dolph Ziggler
Kudos: 7





	A Piece of Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this to make up for not finishing the fourth chapter of 'Under the California Sun' today. :) :)

The minute Mike blinked open his eyes that morning, excitement fizzled in his veins. He skipped the coffee he normally had in the morning (with sugar-free French Vanilla creamer) because he was already jittery with nerves, nearly dropping his keys as he hurried to the jeep bright and early. Today was the day, and he couldn't wait for it to get going.

Which was probably why he was receiving a call from his darling spouse. Even though he was wide awake at the crack of dawn, Dolph was still blissfully in dreamland when he left. Rather than wake him, he slipped out the door and drove to town on his own to get things sorted out. And while it would be appreciated that he wasn't dragged out of bed at six in the morning, Dolph would not be too happy about being left out. 

_“Hey.”_ He still sounded sleepy as hell, like his throat was dragged through a cheese grater. Mike flicked on the turn signal and changed lanes.

“Good morning.” The smart thing to do was wait and see how upset Dolph was before saying anything. If he only just woke up, he wouldn't be too upset yet. 

_”You going to the corner store? I saw we needed sugar when I was making coffee yesterday.”_ Though Dolph despised coffee in any form, he took to making it for Mike because apparently he loved the smell it made. He tried it one time when they went out to breakfast because he was so tired, the face he made still somewhere in his phone. Thankfully Dolph hadn't found that one yet. 

He would be a dead man. 

“Actually, I'm going to town.” There was a pause, just for a beat, and he could feel the sharp edge of Dolph's mood. Mike was the morning person of the two, always rolling out of be in good spirits and never really cross with anyone. Even before he had coffee. Dolph, on the other hand, was like a snake coiled up in the sun. At peace unless you stepped wrong. 

_”...To get sugar, right?”_ Mike could easily hear the _You better say right_ Dolph didn't say. There was shuffling and a grunt on the line, Pumpkin's bark ringing out and Dolph grumbling at her. Since he didn't drink coffee or much tea, he simply woke up the old fashioned way.

With time.

“So, here's a funny story. Babe, you're going to love it.” He turned into the parking lot of the bakery, waving to the pregnant woman waiting out front with someone who seemed to be the baker. There was flour all over her shirt and in her hair. A man in a pressed suit and holding a folder stood off to the side, glancing up when the jeep parked. His heart took up a rabbit's pace in his chest as he met their eyes. “I wanted to get a jump on everything so we could get the party set up as soon as possible. Everyone is supposed to start showing up around three.”

_”You went without me?”_ His voice was soft, which usually meant he was in serious trouble. And he knew the second he started up the jeep he would be when he was found out. He just hoped Dolph would sleep a bit longer before realizing Mike was missing. Oh well, that's what he gets for doing it. _”Why didn't you wake me? Or just wait?”_

“I was just too excited. I mean, today is the day! We get to find out if the spare room needs to be blue or pink!” Dolph sighed through the radio, the long one that meant his irritation was subsiding. Huh. Less mad than he expected. “I'll wait for you to get here if you want.”

_”No. You know what? It's fine. The balloon guy just arrived, and behind him is Naomi with the other decorations. Oh my G- Did she really- I need to go. Our gender reveal is _not_ about to be a dance party slash rave.”_ His voice sounded farther away, like he was on speaker, and there was a clatter of something metal in the background. Followed by swearing. _”Just a minute! Okay, remember the cake we picked out. Call if you need anything. Yes, we want these to go out back, this one goes around the door, the tables will be set up in a- Naomi! This is supposed to be classy!”_

“Love you.” The line went dead, Mike rolling his eyes and pulling the key out of the ignition. Seemed he pulled the easy straw for this party. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open his door and called out to the trio still waiting for him. The pregnant woman – a young lady named Tammy they met and interviewed last year – seemed relieved, and he realized she probably wanted to sit down somewhere. She wasn't too pregnant yet, but it couldn't be good for her back. The baker came forward, hand extended in greeting. He shook each of their hands in turn, trembling all over.

This was it. _This_ was it!

“Hello, Mister Mizanin. Are we waiting on your partner?” Tammy glanced around, as if Dolph's car would come swooping into the parking lot any minute. He had the feeling she liked his husband a bit...too much, but he wasn't really bothered by that. So long as she stayed professional, things would be fine between them. 

“We both planned on coming, but he's stuck getting the party set up. So I'm running the errands. Is there something that needs to be signed or can we get started?” The man in the suit – Charles. Maybe Chris? - flipped the folder open and skimmed the document. A pen appeared and was offered to Tammy first, who settled her hand on her stomach and signed with an easy smile. Then Mike, with trembling hands, carefully signed his name on the line.

It took them years to find someone willing to have a baby for them, and then it took two tries to get a baby going. They debated adoption versus surrogate for a long time, but in the end they decided to try working with this woman willing to have someone's baby. It was...odd, but Mike wasn't about to question it when they were going to have a child. A living breathing baby with half of Mike's DNA.

The next one would be Dolph's.

“If you have any concerns, Tammy. Michael. Please let me know. Have a lovely day.” Charles Chris nodded to them each in turn and walked away. Legalities were always a headache, but this was surprisingly uncomplicated. And this was a baby they were dealing with. It was insane the things one could do.

“Are we ready to get to the fun part?” The baker was clearly really excited to get to work on her masterpiece, so after exchanging an amused glance with Tammy, they followed her inside the cute bakery, the girls behind the counter waving. Dolph and Mike visited a few weeks ago to pick out a cake and to let them know they were doing a reveal. Tammy would find out the gender – boy or girl – and then let the baker know so she could put the right color in the cake. Mike was just there to make sure they got the right one.

While the baker flipped through her catalog, Tammy wrapped her fingers around Mike's wrist, gaining his attention.

“Are you okay?” She sighed.

“It's so _crazy._ I mean, we're halfway there. Five months. Pretty soon you'll be meeting him or her. I can't believe we're so close to the end.” She rubbed her arm. “Sorry. I think this is the emotional part of the pregnancy. Are you excited?” That didn't begin to describe how he was feeling. 

“Yes. And I want to thank you again – from the both of us, since he couldn't come – for doing this. I realize it's easy to be the man in this situation. What you've had to endure...will have to do...I can't imagine it. We're pretty lucky there are people like you out there; people who are happy helping people who can't have children of their own. It's an extraordinary gift, which is why we decided to extend the invitation to you. This baby is as much yours as it is ours. Do you want to come to the reveal this afternoon?” Her eyes widened up at him, but the baker interrupted whatever she was going to say. Mike smiled and took her hand, patting it with the other before following the baker to look over cupcakes and other treats they were going to have along with the cake that would reveal the blue or pink.

“Honey! I'm home!” The house was coming together, decorations and tables everywhere. And at the center of it all was Dolph, who looked a bit frazzled as he explained to a guy in all black that the ice cream bar needed to go outside on the porch. He stuck his sunglasses on the front of his shirt and slid by them, placing a brief kiss on Dolph's head before continuing on into the madhouse that was normally his clean home. Naomi bounded over to him, wearing a pink...outfit. Of some sort. 

“There's our other daddy-to-be!” He sneaked a look back at Dolph, who was now looking at table cloths and shaking his head, and then at Naomi again.

“Is he mad with me? I know he said it was fine, but you know how he can be.” She pinned a button on his shirt – pink and blue baby booties – and smiled.

“I think he's too busy being excited and stressed out to be angry, Mizzy. Just enjoy it! It's your guys' big day.” Right. He could do that. Naomi was Dolph's best friend; if she said it was all good, he could really relax and jump into everything. Which apparently was a lot.

“Okay, tell me where I'm needed.”

The house looked completely transformed after only three hours, which was really impressive to a simple man like him. Dolph signed off on something, looking exhausted but glowing with delight. Naomi nudged his side, drawing his attention away. Her pink nightmare caught his eye once again, and this time he could focus on something other than the mess his house was in.

“So, you're thinking we're having a girl?” Even her hair was pink, and when she pulled out her phone, he found it was sparkly pink too.

“I need a little goddaughter! Someone to share my bomb ass style with.” She looked over his outfit and clucked her tongue. “You must think it's going to be a Browns baby. Go change!” He rolled his eyes, checking his watch to make sure they had time before the cake and other food was to arrive.

“Just keep that language away from him or her!” He nearly dodged a smack meant for his head, scurrying away to his room to change. The guests were told to wear either blue or pink for their guess on whether the baby was a boy or a girl. Naomi, wearing all that pink, was hoping for a girl. And Mike was ready for a boy, so he pulled out his powder-blue dress shirt and suit, forgoing a tie for once.

He checked himself over in the mirror, adjusting the collar of his shirt, and nearly jumped out of his skin when the door opened. 

“I don't think I've seen you this jumpy since our wedding day. Except maybe when you were going to propose.” He smoothed down his shirt and leaned closer to the mirror, checking his skin and debating whether or not to shave. “Leave it. The scruff looks good.”

“I say that to you all the time and yet, here you are. Baby faced.” He was able to grab hold of his jaw as Dolph walked by, pouting at the smooth skin and bright smile. “Disgustingly handsome as you are.” A kiss was pressed to his mouth.

“So, you're thinking it's a boy?” He released the man and turned back to the mirror, worrying over the stupid bags under his eyes. No matter what he did, they wouldn't go away. He even got plenty of sleep at night! Put creams and cucumbers on his eyes. Without fail he looked exhausted.

“I can feel it. Mizanins make men. Just ask my father.” Dolph snorted, pulling his shirt over his head and staring into the closet. Geeze could he not look so good all the damn time? 

“As far as I know, Mizanins only make 'Mikes'. Not sure how much that counts.” He pulled out a pink polo shirt and a crisp blue button-down. His jeans, always snug, didn't seem to be going anywhere. Which, yeah, typical. He rarely ever dressed up completely. Mike stepped away from the mirror and sat on the bed, not even trying to pretend he wasn't watching the different muscles in his back flexing as he moved. It really wasn't fair.

He was just thankful this was all his.

“Can I wear both? I don't know what to pick.” He snorted.

“That's cheating, babe. I vote blue. It's your best color.” Dolph set the pink shirt back in the closet, pulling the blue one off the hanger and putting his arm through the sleeve. He didn't turn around until the last button was done, depriving him of one of his favorite sights. “That wasn't very nice.”

“That's what you get for leaving without me this morning. And for calling me a cheater. By the way, _every_ color is my best color.” Tucking his shirt into his pants was ridiculous to watch because those stupid jeans were so tight. He crossed his arms and laid back on the bed.

“Now you said it was fine. I even asked Naomi.” The bed dipped next to him, fingers dancing along his thigh. The watch told him they had about an hour before people arrived. And there was still things to do...

“It's called teasing, _babe._ ” He rolled and planted a kiss on Dolph's head, startling at a knock at the door.

“Hey, before you two get up to any of that funny business, maybe you should remember there are still people here.” He went to say they actually weren't up to that, just getting ready, but Dolph tugged on his shirt and hushed him. Really? Like they could fool Naomi. But he wasn't about to say no. Hands slipped into his hair, lips brushing, and then there was a louder knock at the door.

“Michael Mizanin. You get yourself out here and entertain these guests right now. I didn't raise you to be a bad host.” Nothing could kill a mood quite like a mother at your door. Dolph sat up, eyes wide at the door despite them being in their thirties and _married._ Mike only sighed and got up, adjusting his shirt and fixing his hair. Which thankfully wasn't long enough to mess up.

Unlike Dolph's hair. He had to step into the bathroom to fix it. And that probably looked a little suspicious to his mother and Naomi, but he couldn't really care because _they_ interrupted what could have been something. 

“Hi, honey.” She reached up and pulled his face down so she could kiss his cheek, patting him as he straightened up again. He loved his parents, but they just had the worst timing. Whatever. Time to move on to the party.

“Hey, mom. I thought no one was going to be here until three.” He took in her outfit, a pink dress he remembered picking out for her birthday last year. “I see you're choosing 'girl.' And after I was just telling Dolph Mizanins make men!” The bathroom door opened, Dolph drying his hands and laughing. His mom pulled him down to kiss his cheek as well once he was close enough.

“Hi, mom. Great timing as always.” He stuck his elbow into his side, but Naomi and his mom only laughed and moved down the hall. With a look at his husband, he found a strand of hair sticking out of the smooth bun it was wrapped in. He tucked it in, ignoring the look he could feel burning across his skin. 

“Better not push it. She might bring your mom next. Or worse; my dad.” They shuddered at the thought of Mike's dad talking to them through the door. The party would never happen because they would be too busy hiding under the blankets. And there certainly wouldn't be any sex in the house for a while if George came after them. So, with a few adjustments to their clothes and a brief kiss, they followed after the women. 

“Thank you all for coming out. We've been waiting for this day for a long time.” The sunshine rained down around them, everyone gathered dressed in various shades of blue or pink (except Mike's dad, of course), and it was all exactly how Mike imagined revealing to the family and friends they both loved if there would be a little girl or boy in their lives. Cloudless sky. A gentle breeze. This giant cake no one was going to eat. Now, if they could just see a little blue...

“I just want to say, whether we get blue or pink, this baby has Mizanin DNA. So we all know that no matter what, this baby is going to be-” He couldn't help it; he took the knife while Dolph was speaking and cut the piece from the cake. And then proceeded to smash it in his face while he was still talking. Cheers erupted at the blue cake smeared across Dolph's shocked face. The cake tasted pretty good, actually.

Which was good, because a handful of it was shoved in his face. More cheers, probably plenty of videos and pictures, and the excited buzz of energy evolving into a ball of joy and anxiety. This was real. This was happening. He was going to be a dad. To a little boy. Even his dad seemed happy, clapping his hands along with the others and offering a thumbs up when he met Mike's eye.

It was messy and stupid and the party lasted way too long, people streaming out even as the sun set and the air chilled, forcing everyone inside for another hour more. Their surrogate showed up for a few minutes towards the end, smiling at the pictures people showed her and giving them both long tearful hugs before heading home with a cupcake in hand. Dolph threw his head back in laughter at whatever it was Zack was saying...

Maybe he should actually find out what it was. Zack and John liked nothing more than trying to embarrass him. But then Dolph's mom and a few friends from work dragged him to the kitchen to talk about babies and ask about names. It wasn't until nearly midnight he finally got to be alone with Dolph, the pair beyond exhausted as they flopped onto the couch. There was still cake in Dolph's hair, which he picked at for a few minutes while his eyes slowly drooped closed.

“So...a boy.” The adrenaline from the party, the buzz of alcohol, all died away as it really hit him. In the quiet of their home – which was a huge mess now – it was really sinking in. And when the day drew a bit closer, he would start freaking out. A hand found his unoccupied one and brought it to soft lips, pressing a kiss there as Mike's mind wandered. To the near future – delivery rooms, screaming babies, the nervous pound of energy in his chest as he got a look at his son for the first time – and the distant one – school projects, dating, college if he wanted, sports if he wanted, dealing with teen moods and drama. “You good, man?”

He forced his mind to stop, to soak in the moment and just enjoy it. 

“Yeah. I was thinking about how we got interrupted earlier.” Later, probably tomorrow when they were cleaning and getting the plans ready for their son, he would share all the fears and doubts crowding his brain. Seek comfort and reassurance that they could do this- that _he_ could do this. But, for now, he wanted to keep the mood light. Happy. 

“Really. We're having a baby – a boy, just like you wanted - and you're thinking about sex? Why am I honestly not surprised?” Despite his words, Mike didn't move from his spot. He kept his fingers scratching lightly through thick blonde hair and closed his eyes. Just one more moment. 

Or, not. He blinked open an eye and tugged at the hair wrapped around his fingers. And despite the teasing remark, it was Dolph who jumped up, tugging him along with a laugh and nearly tripping over something on the floor. They crashed into the room, the only part of the house not touched by the events of the day. Their day. 

And it was all absolutely _perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> To Nat and Laura. Xx
> 
> Naomi & Ziggler is a killer combination. That duo beats any other duo ever. And you can't change my mind. 
> 
> (Why am I so bad at naming my fics...)


End file.
